Construyendo una canción de amor
by BlackButterfly34
Summary: Tras un fracaso amoroso y un rechazo total por parte de grandes figuras de la música, Roderich cree que todo está perdido. Ya no tiene dinero y se ve obligado a trabajar en una constructora de la ciudad, haciendo labores arduas que no son de su agrado. Ahí conocerá a alguien especial: Gilbert Beilschmidt, de quien, sin darse cuenta, empieza a enamorarse. PruAus-AU-Nombres humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Soy BlackButterfly34, y si no me conocen es porque… bueno, porque este es mi primer fic de Hetalia. Tuve que buscar mucha información, re-ver la serie completa, y escuchar los characters songs para poder meterme en ambiente. Aun así, como esta es la primera vez que los manejo me pueden resultar un poco… fuera de personaje.

La historia está en un universo alterno, y llevan sus nombres humanos. Haré un esfuerzo grande por meter tantos personajes de Hetalia como me sea posible. Solo ordenen y yo haré que tengan una aparición más o menos aceptable.

La verdad, es que desde que vi Hetalia siempre quise escribir una historia con PruAus, puesto que ellos son una de mis parejas favoritas de toda la serie. Incluire parejas como el Spamano, el GerIta y el Franada, pero creo que solo hare menciones de ellos, tal vez una que otra escena… Umm, si todo sale bien quizás les haga sus propias historias a cada pareja, quien sabe n.n

* * *

**Summary: **Tras un fracaso amoroso y un rechazo total por parte de grandes figuras de la música, Roderich cree que todo está perdido. Ya no tiene dinero y se ve obligado a trabajar en una constructora de la ciudad, haciendo labores arduas que no son de su agrado. Ahí conocerá a alguien especial: Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien, con el paso del tiempo cambiara la vida de Roderich de la manera más extraña, _asombrosa_ y romántica posible.

Pero… ¿Cómo pasara eso si ambos se odian?

* * *

**Adevertencias: **Relación hombre con hombre, Universo Alterno, malas palabras, algunas escenas fuertes… tal vez más adelante, no sé. Variación de longitud de capítulos, actualizaciones lentas, podría parecer algo fumado (?). Creo que es todo por ahora.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta serie no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son de la mente maestra de Himaruya Hidekaz. Tampoco hago esto para ganar dinero (es obvio, esta página no paga nada ¬¬)

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR.**

**Capitulo 1: Acabo de conocerte…y te odio. **

Las notas salieron del piano de manera tan natural. Sus dedos paseándose por las ya conocidas teclas. Sus ojos cerrados, ni siquiera necesitaba ver las partituras. Entregando su alma, su corazón a la única pasión que tenía desde hace muchos años. Todo estaba en silencio, solo era la música, su música la que se escuchaba. Y era hermoso. En ese instante todo era perfecto.

Roderich en verdad era un prodigio tocando el piano. Nada importaba cuando se entregaba a la música, que era su don y su razón de vivir. La melodía empezó a cambiar un poco, tornándose más salvaje, más difícil. Y él solo continuo presionando las teclas, como si hubiera nacido solo para ello. Empezó a agitarse, él y la música eran uno. Él entendía, la entendía, los sentimientos que se quisieron plasmar en aquellas notas él podía sentirlas. La rapidez con las que sus finos dedos trabajan en el instrumento era simplemente prodigiosa, y nadie, ni siquiera su ex español, cuya relación había terminado en los peores términos, podrían nunca negarlo.

Dejó unos breves instantes de silencio, y luego retomo la canción de la misma manera que había empezado, con una tonada dulce, risueña. Y lo pudo ver, en su mente, la imagen de él deleitando a un público que aun conocía sobre arte, en algún teatro donde se hubieran presentado mentes maestras como Pavarotti ó Angela Hewitt. Y solo cuando el último estribillo era escuchado, solo cuando hacia ademán de detenerse, ese era el momento en que una gran ovación lo abrazaría, retumbaría en sus oídos, deleitándolo, casi como la música lo hacía.

La canción llego a su fin, dejándolo caer de vuelta en la realidad, y no sabía si se sentía triste, abrumado, o decepcionado. Tal vez incluso las tres. Él seguía ahí, en ese destartalado ático que había sido su único testigo de las noches en vela que pasaba cuando componía sus propias canciones. Que había visto todo el potencial que el joven tenía y, que aun así, nadie aceptaba realmente.

Sí, su vida era hacer música, era una lástima que ninguna sola orquesta lo haya aceptado para formar parte de la banda. Acomodo sus delicados lentes con fina montura en el puente de su nariz y bostezó. Realmente no había espacio para pensamientos tan insanos cuando aún no había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche. Miro su reloj de bolcillo y frunció el entrecejo.

_06:09 a.m._

No pudo quedarse tanto tiempo despierto, que su mente recordara solo habían pasado dos horas, incluso tal vez tres, pero no más. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse despierto desde las 9:30 p.m. hasta las 6:09 a.m.? ¡Y aun peor, sin darse cuenta! ¡Qué mal semblante ha de andarse cargando en estos instantes! Y pensar que ese era su primer día en el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido.

–Bueno, lo más aconsejable es dormir por lo menos media hora – se dijo a sí mismo para restarle importancia.

Se levanto del banquillo donde estaba sentado, lo hizo a un lado con su delicadeza habitual y se dispuso a bajar hacia su cuarto. Y entonces sonó una alarma, y el viejo reloj de la cocina también empezó a hacer ruido, una musiquilla muy animada llego a sus oídos, lo que, de manera inexplicable para los demás, lo puso de mal humor.

–¡Ya los oí, relojes tontos! –insultó a los objetos inanimados mientras corría escaleras abajo para entrar en el baño. –No dormí nada, requeriré de toda mi energía para trabajar en la constructora –hablaba de manera tan natural que alguien hubiera creído que había una persona con él. Se deshizo de sus lentes, que dejo a un lado del lavabo y se llevo el agua a la cara, intentando desperezarse. Usó la toalla que estaba colgada al lado para secarse el rostro, y luego volvió a poner sus lentes donde pertenecían.

No quiso verse mucho tiempo en el espejo, lucía demasiado cansado que… ¡Oh cielos! Estaba peor de lo que imaginaban, y créanme que él se vislumbraba muy, muy feo. ¿Por qué la música lo absorbía de esta manera? Antonio tenía razón sobre él, era un enfermo con ilusiones de genio frustrado que no se concentraba más que en su viejo piano. Algún día de estos le terminaría dando un colapso de lo poco que dormía, y lo peor es que vivía solo en esa enorme casa como para que alguien pudiera socorrerlo si algo así pasaba.

Hace años Roderich tenía una vida, tenía amigos y un buen trabajo. Pero eso había sido antes de… ¿Antes de que? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando ocurrió ese brusco cambio de su personalidad, no se dio cuenta cuando se empezó a obsesionar de esa manera tan insana a su sueño de ser un pianista reconocido, solo sabía que había perdido todo cuanto poseía en el proceso. Aunque eso no le importo en lo absoluto, no en ese instante, no mientras pudiera hacer música.

Y así había terminado con el paso del tiempo. Buscándose trabajo en constructoras que no pasaban a ser más que solo temporales. Necesitando de toda su fuerza física para poder hacer tareas tan pesadas bajo el sol. El tiempo le cobraría factura por ello después, de eso no había duda. Él no estaba hecho para una vida así, nunca lo estaría, sus finas facciones y su figura esbelta no eran sus mejores aliados para ese tipo de labores. Él solo servía para algo, y solo para algo, y ese algo era llenar los corazones de los demás con miles de sentimientos cada vez que tocaba una suave melodía en su piano de cola.

Sí, Roderich Edelstein, solo servía para hacer música, era lo único en lo que era bueno. Realmente era una lástima que nadie más se diera cuenta de ello.

La alarma volvió a sonar, estaba vez un poco más fuerte. Era eso o Roderich por fin estaba completamente despierto.

–¡Oh, Mein Gott! –Gritó al volver a ver la hora marcada en su fino reloj –¡Voy tarde! ¡Y en el primer día!

Él solo servía para hacer música, pero eso, por ahora, no llenaría su estomago.

.

.

.

Gilbert recibió los típicos rayos matutinos en plena cara, lo que no le dio más opción que levantarse de mala gana, que, por cierto, era lo que más lo ponía de mal humor. Se estiró un poco y luego bostezo pesadamente, mientras recuperaba la consciencia del todo. Se rasco la nuca y comenzó a ver alrededor hasta que sus ojos encontraron lo que estaban buscando. El despertador digital, que había sido el objeto de su búsqueda, marcaba la no tan asombrosa hora, _6:34. _Uno debía estar loco para levantarse tan temprano.

De pronto el canto de un pajarillo rompió el silencio. Esa misma ave que silbaba tan alegre pasó al cuarto del albino a través de su ventana, que por cierto estaba abierta y carecía de cortinas, y el peliblanco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

–¡Hey, Gilbird! –saludó a su asombrosa mascota, quien se posó en su hombro y le empezó a piar cerca de la oreja con desespero. –Ya te escuché, ¿ves? Estoy despierto, igual, dudo que comiencen sin mí, ya sabes cuánto me quieren en la constructora. –el pajarillo volvió a piar, esta vez demasiado alegre, como dándole la razón.

–¡Bruder! –su hermano, más musculoso y alto, entró por esa puerta casi derribándola por culpa de la patada que le aventó –¿Sigues dormido? ¡Ya vas tarde! –le reprimió con su típica seriedad. Era ridículo pensar que por aquella actitud tan típica en Ludwig todos creyeran que él era el mayor, pero no. Gilbert le ganaba por ocho años.

–¿Cuál es la prisa, Ludwig? –el susodicho le lanzo una mirada de reproche cuando noto que el otro aun seguía enredado entre las sabanas. –Se ve que estas ansioso por sacar mi asombroso trasero de tu estúpida casa –bromeó, aunque Ludwig no rió ni un poco con aquel chiste.

Negó con la cabeza, le era imposible que su hermano le tomara seriedad a las cosas, porque la verdad nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo –Nunca maduraras, ¿cierto? –no tenía sentido pelear con él, porque Gilbert nunca aprendería de ninguna forma posible, todas las posibilidades con ese sujeto estaban perdidas –¿De cuantos trabajos te han echado en este año? ¿6? ¿5? –el albino solo frunció el seño cuando escucho la mención de sus antiguos fracasos.

–8 –ni siquiera supo porque contesto aquellas preguntas, si la respuesta ya era bastante humillante –¡Pero no hagas caso, hermanito! –le resto importancia con una sonrisa –Que esos trabajos eran poco asombrosos, y fui yo él que renunció a todos ellos, no es que me despidieran ni nada similar.

–No puedes estar toda la vida con esa actitud, ni pasártela viviendo en la casa de tu hermano menor, tienes que hacerte capaz de mantenerte a ti mismo –Ludwig se dio un golpe mental, ¿Por qué seguía insistiéndole?

–¡Oh, eres cruel! –siguió con ese tono tan despreocupado que empezaba a hartarle –Después de todo yo vivo contigo porque necesito cuidarte, no porque no pueda irme a vivir a otro lado. Yo fácilmente puedo conseguirme una casa más asombrosa que la tuya. Kesesese~

Lamentablemente para Gilbert, Ludwig ignoro aquel comentario. Realmente no tenía humor para discutir por cosas tontas.

–Si lo que digas, ahora solo apúrate a ir a trabajar –Gilbert se levanto de mala gana de la cama, caminando desganado hasta que se le puso a su altura para enfrentarle, entonces recargo un dedo en su bien trabajado torso y cruzo su mirada con la suya, como retándolo –Algún día vas a entender lo que realmente importa en esta vida, Bruder. No es sobre trabajo, o dinero –Ludwig espero a que continuara, rogando en su interior porque, lo que sea que dijera, tuviera un significado profundo, y no una de sus típicas mofas. Sin embargo, y pese a todo pronóstico, Gilbert solo se quedo callado frente a él sin dejar de mirarle, por supuesto.

–¿Cómo qué? –lo animo a proseguir.

–¿Cómo que, qué? –Ludwig sintió la amenaza inminente de un tic que estaba a punto de aparecer en su cara, y Gilbert solo sonrío más anchamente. El rubio hizo lo posible porque no se le notara lo abrumado que su hermano lo traía, porque obviamente eso era lo que él quería.

–¿Cómo que es lo que importa en esta vida? –volvió a preguntar con un tono tranquilo. El albino se llevo un dedo a sus labios e hizo ademán de pensar.

–Cómo la familia, los amigos, los momentos gratos… –Ludwig sonrió cuando vio que esta vez Gilbert estaba serio –y la cerveza. En definitiva la cerveza es algo que importa… ¡Oh, y el wurst también! El wurst es bueno–y ahí estaba el mismo Gilbert que él conocía.

–Solo… vete ya, ¿sí? –su hermano le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

–Bien, bien. Extráñame mientras tanto, ¿sí? Ni siquiera sé porque te lo pido, obviamente vas a extrañar mi asombrosa presencia –Ludwig suspiró.

No se dijeron nada más. Gilbert salía de la habitación, seguido por su adorable mascota, dejando a su hermanito con una terrible jaqueca que amenazaba con aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero antes de abandonar por completo la estancia, el albino volvió a asomar su puerta dentro del cuarto, y con una sonrisa desquiciante agregó una última cosa –Y tu pagas esa puerta, bruder. Kesesese~

Ludwig solo asintió de manera casi estática, pero ni siquiera hubo necesidad de ello, pues, en lugar de esperar a que éste respondiera, su hermano ya sé había ido, totalmente convencido que su hermano no le diría que no.

.

.

.

Roderich se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, cosa que no le resulto fácil del todo, pues ésta se resbalaba de sus manos, las cuales estaban entumidas por el frio matutino. Cuando al fin lo logró ocultó la llave donde siempre la ponía para no irse cargando con ella: dentro de una de sus macetas. Después de eso corrió lo más rápido posible que sus pies le permitían hasta el metro, que no quedaba tan cerca de su casa como a él le hubiera gustado en ese momento.

¡Por dios! Hacía mucho frío afuera, a pesar de que el sol estuviera brillando a todo lo que daba. De haber imaginado que sería así se hubiera puesto una abrigadora bufanda. Pronto empezó a cansarse de correr, y tuvo la necesidad de abrir la boca para poder llenar más sus pulmones de oxigeno. El aliento que emanaba se evaporaba al instante, creando una fina nube blanca que era más o menos visible.

Su velocidad disminuyo considerablemente, Roderich no era la persona más atlética, y había que admitirlo, pues apenas había recorrido un par de cuadras. Se recargó en una pared hasta que se recupero más o menos, antes de volver a la carrera que traía. El esfuerzo y el frío calaban su garganta haciéndole toser de vez en cuando, pero no era nada tan terrible como la idea de un retraso.

Ni siquiera se disculpo cuando choco con un corpulento hombre rubio y una cara "voy a matarte", solo se alejó de ahí tan rápido como había llegado, dejándolo atrás con todos sus papeles regados en el piso, los cuales habían terminado así cuando su portafolio cayó al suelo por el impacto. Roderich solía tener más modales cuando causaba problemas como esos, pero ahora él tenía una terrible urgencia por llegar a trabajar y los modales le importaban un comino.

Adiós a sus planes de detenerse en su cafetería favorita para tener un desayuno más o menos aceptable. Ese día había comenzado con un mal pie y, sinceramente, Roderich creía que no podía ponerse aun peor.

–¡Disculpen! ¡Con permiso! ¡Disculpen! –era lo que gritaba cuando pasaba por banquetas concurridas de gente que iba en su sentido contrario, y, al parecer, iban tan apurados como él, porque ellos tampoco se molestaban en mostrarse encantadores.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse algo de calor, sus lentes estaban empañados. Por eso cuando diviso las escaleras que bajaban al subterráneo al final del camino sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima de sus hombros. Bajó a toda prisa, incluso saltándose un par de escalones de vez en cuando. Pasó su boleto de metro en la maquina con cierta maestría, cosa rara, porque él prefería irse en taxi, pero desde hace algún tiempo estaba corto de dinero.

La línea que lo llevaría al trabajo estaba a punto de partir cuando lo alcanzó, e incluso tuvo ayuda de una hermosa mujer que lo vio desde muy lejos para subir. La chica le sonrió con genuina alegría, feliz porque él pudiera haber alcanzado su objetivo, éste solo le devolvió el gesto como muestra de gratitud pero no le dijo nada.

Avanzó por la cabina hasta que encontró un lugar vació y se sentó sin procurar ser delicado. Realmente su corazón estaba golpeando muy fuerte a su pecho por todo el esfuerzo que hizo, y su respiración aun seguía siendo muy pesada.

–"Por lo menos…" –pensó mientras intentaba relajarse –"Por lo menos todo lo peor ya pasó, ahora todo estará tranquilo" –o eso creyó.

.

.

.

Gilbert camino tranquilamente por la calle con su almuerzo en la mano y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Este día era tan asombroso como los otros, exceptuando… tal vez... por la idea de que tendría que ponerse a trabajar. Pero fuera de eso, ese día seguía siendo asombroso.

Su hermano era un exageradito, la verdad es que Gilbert tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para llegar a su no tan asombroso trabajo. O eso creía él. La verdad es que podía llegar ahí caminando, lo cual no estaba tan mal después de todo. Por esa razón, cuando el albino vio su cafetería favorita no pudo resistir la tentación de llenar su estomago con un buen cafecito… y quizás un burrito, si lograba de nuevo que el dueño le convidara como lo hizo la última vez.

Cuando entró sonó la típica campanita colgada en la puerta que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Gilbert nunca le encontró gracia a eso, pues la mayoría del tiempo ese lugarcillo se mantenía tranquilo, exceptuando por un par de personas que iban y venían con suma rapidez. Se acerco a la barra donde tomo asiento y espero a que alguien saliera de la cocina para atenderlo.

–¡Fratello, hay un cliente esperando! –se oyó desde dentro, pero Gilbert lo ignoro por completo.

–¡Pues ve a atenderlo, joder! ¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo?

–Pero si soy yo el que cocina, ve~ –esa clase de discusiones es lo que hacía a Gilbert volver siempre. El restaurante tenía un aire familiar que a él le gustaba.

–¡A ver! ¿Qué se le antoja al señor cliente? –de la cocina salió un chico con cabello café, ojos verdes y cara de pocos amigos. En una mano cargaba una pequeña libreta y en la otra una lapicera de las princesas Disney. Llevaba el ceño fruncido además.

–Amm… pues… –¡Genial! ¡El Abuelo Roma no sé encontraba atendiendo el local! ¡Adios a la idea del burrito!

–Rápido, no tengo todo el día, ¡coño! –Como que ese muchachito se tomaba muchas libertades al atender a los comensales.

–Ya te oí –Gilbert afino la mirada para poder bien el nombre que estaba escrito en el gafete – ¿George?

–Tsk –se quejó el empleado –, pedazo de animal… Me llamo Lovino, pero aún no tienen un gafete para mi así qué… –dejó la frase en el aire. El chico era listo, sabía que a Gilbert no le interesaba escuchar explicaciones, en lugar de eso presiono el botoncito de la lapicera y la punta salió al instante –¿Y… bien?

–Muy bien, Lovino~ –se burló un poco, a lo que solo recibió una mirada de reproche –Solo quiero un café cappuccino, con espuma, sin crema, mitad de leche y mitad de agua, el doble de azúcar y… calientito, para llevar, por favor.

–Hump –el chico le bufó en la cara mientras apuntaba todo lo que había dicho. Tan concentrados estaban en sus propios pensamientos que no notaron que la campanita había vuelto a sonar, indicando que alguien más había entrado.

–¡Lovi~! –ambos voltearon al instante que oyeron esa voz tan familiar para ellos. A Gilbert solo se le ensancho la sonrisa más, pero a Lovino… ¡Oh! El pobre solo pudo poner su cara más encabronada.

–¡Hey, Tony! –llamó a su gran amigo español.

–¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? –el nuevo cliente se acerco a la barra, donde saludo a Gilbert con un cálido 'Bro fist' y luego le dedico toda su atención al mesero, quien solo lo veía con reproche y brazos cruzados.

–¿No me extrañaste, tomatito mio~?

–¿Tomatito? –preguntó extrañado el albino, aunque su duda del porque su amigo lo llamaba así pronto se disipo. Al notar que la cara de 'Lovino' se ponía tan roja como la fruta antes mencionada.

–¡Me cagó en la puta! –gritó de repente mientras corría para entrar en la cocina sin decir nada más a nadie.

–¿Acaso no es tierno? –interrogó Antonio a su compadre con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en el rostro. Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo es que tú y él se…?

–¿Conocen? –completó la frase y Gilbert solo pudo asentir –Pues un día entré al café y ahí estaba, tan lindo con ese gesto de concentración mientras limpiaba las mesas. Pero es muy tímido, y aun no se acostumbra a mi presencia –Gilbert le hizo una seña con la mano para que él se sentase a su lado.

–Solo tú, Toño, solo tú –su amigo solo se rió un poco al lado suyo –¿Cómo es que te metes con este tipo de gente tan… desquiciada? ¿No te basto con lo mal que te trató tu pareja anterior? –Antonio solo se encogió de hombros.

–Ese es el pasado, Gilbert, además, yo sé que Lovi~ no podrá resistirse por mucho tiempo –Bueno, dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?

–Pues te deseo suerte, viejo, porque necesitaras mucha –Antonio volvió a reírse.

–Lleva un par de meses resistiéndose, ya estoy a punto de hacerlo caer, Gil, debes creerme –sus ojos se iluminaron con una chispa de esperanza, y Gilbert no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo era un tanto… inocente, pero muy alegre, eso sí era de admirar.

–¿Y cómo vas con tu nuevo libro? –cambio de tema de conversación.

–Bien, bien, solo me faltan escribir unos cinco capítulos más. Lovino me da mucha inspiración~

–Eso es bueno, cuando salga lo comprare y haré que el autor lo firme para venderlo en eBay aun más caro del precio del que lo adquirí. Kesesese~ –Antonio solo lo ignoró.

–Como quieras. Y… ¿Ya conseguiste empleo? –inquirió intentando sonar lo más delicado posible.

–Sí, en una estúpida constructora, pero algo es algo. Te dije que el asombroso yo no podría estar sin trabajo por mucho tiempo –su amigo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Te felicito, Gil! Ya era hora –La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, pero no fue el mismo mesero de antes él que se asomo, sino, uno muy similar a este, pero con cabello y piel más clara.

–¿Quién pidió el cappuccino, ve~? –Gilbert estiro la mano, a lo que el chico se acerco para dejárselo en frente. Algo prodigioso, contando que tenía los ojos cerrados. –Será un dólar con 5 centavos.

–Claro, claro –buscó en sus bolsillos el dinero hasta que encontró un billete arrugado en uno de ellos, el cual le entregó.

–¡Oh, Feli~! ¿Dónde está Lovino? –el chico se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pues estaba guardando el dinero en la caja registradora.

–Ve~, mi fratello se niega a salir. No sé que tiene –el nuevo mesero le devolvió un par de centavos como cambio, los cuales Gilbert metió sin ningún cuidado en su pantalón.

–¡Owww! ¿No te dije que era lindo? –le comento a Gilbert, quien estaba tomando su café, listo para irse –Se puso tímido de repente.

–Se puso de todo, menos tímido. Toño, debes conseguirte unas buenas gafas… o una vida, o sentido común… –su amigo lo vio con cara de no entender, pero su imborrable sonrisa seguía ahí –Olvídalo, será mejor que ya me vaya, tengo… trabajo que hacer –La sola palabra le daba escalofríos, pero ni modo, necesidad era necesidad.

–¡Claro! ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a reunir? ¿Vas a ir a tomar cervezas conmigo y Francis al bar de siempre éste viernes? –Gilbert sonrió, eso sonaba como una buena idea.

–¡Por supuesto, no me lo perderé por nada!

.

.

.

La carrera de Roderich continúo cuando bajó del subterráneo y siguió con toda la prisa del mundo a unas calles más adelante. Incluso llego a resbalarse una vez en la acera, pero él fue más ágil y pudo evitar caer sentado en el suelo. Solo pudo sentir verdadero alivio cuando vio ante él el lugar en el que iba a trabajar las próximas semanas. ¡Y había llegado con un minuto de adelanto! Ya saben que dicen que es de mala educación llegar antes.

Camino los últimos pasos que sobraban para entrar verdaderamente en el área de trabajo, pudiendo relajarse por fin. Sacudió un poco su traje, aunque no tenía sentido hacer eso, pues ese tipo de labores no son muy limpias. Y en ese bello momento en el que Roderich había bajado la guardia, ¡Sí! En ese preciso momento, el destino quiso que cierto albino despistado, corriendo las ultimas cuadras porque se le había hecho un poco más tarde de lo planeado, sin ver a ningún punto fijo, chocará contra él y que ambos terminaran en el piso, donde fue aplastado.

Los últimos momentos pasaron muy lento. Roderich que en ese instante no había sentido a nadie acercarse, de pronto recordó haber oído el sonido de botas pesadas corriendo por la tierra suelta. Gilbert, quien nunca vio quien estaba enfrente, piensa que quizás… solo quizás, si vio una sombra frente a él.

Roderich se atreve a levantar la vista para ver quién fue el que causó que su persona terminara en el suelo. Gilbert se atreve a encarar al imbécil que lo hizo tropezar. Sus ojos se conectan, y el joven músico no sabe si es por el color poco común de los ojos del sujeto que lo tiró, o la intensidad de la mirada, pero pronto se le vio impedido despegar su vista de ellos. Gilbert de pronto siente que la sangre se le sube a la cabeza cuando nota las finas facciones del hombre debajo de él.

Ambos están sorprendidos y, pese a que Roderich lo intentaba, ninguno dijo nada durante ese momento.

–Y-yo… –inicia Gilbert sin saber que decir.

–¿C-cómo se atr-…? –Roderich se siente incapaz de terminar la frase, de repente ese tipo de actitud le pareció algo… grosera.

Una vez que el silencio se rompió, también lo hizo el encanto, y pronto ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que todos sus compañeros de trabajo los estaban viendo en ese instante. Muchos burlándose, otros… ¿Ese estaba sangrando de la nariz? ¡Pero qué…!

–¡Hey, tortolitas! –los llama un hombre robusto, quien ya llevaba consigo el equipo de protección y además tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Ambos voltean a verlo cuando sienten que son llamados –¿Seguirán dándose pruebas de amor? No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos, Beilschmidt**. **

–¡No es lo que crees, Henry! Este estúpido se metió en el camino –de pronto Roderich sintió que tenía una reacción retardada de cólera, porque de la nada le dieron ganas de matar a aquel tipo.

–¿A-a quien llamas estúpido, Obaka-san? ¡Si serás… si serás…! –el albino le dedico una sonrisa burlona, lo cual exaspero más al castaño.

–¿Sí seré, qué, señorita? –la cara de Roderich de pronto se tiño de rojo debido a la ira. –Deberías dejar de estorbar y ponerte a trabajar.

–¡No es lo qué…! ¡Tú! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a esta ropa! –Gilbert reparó en la camisa blanca de Roderich que estaba manchada con café.

–¡Maldición! –se dio un golpe mental –¡Hay se va mi cappuccino! Que desperdicio, tsk.

Roderich no sabía lo que lo ofendía más, si esa persona lo hubiera tirado al suelo o el hecho de que se preocupara más por él mismo que por ofrecer una disculpa. –¡¿Es todo lo que te importa?! ¿Tu tonto café? –Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior.

–¡Por supuesto! Costo dinero, ¿sabes? Tendrás que pagarlo –el joven músico hizo rechinar sus dientes ante el disgusto.

–¡Tú arruinaste mi camisa! ¡Tú me tiraste! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! –Roderich de pronto no se recordó tan molesto desde que Antonio lo cortó.

–¡Wow, espera! Como que tienes mucha ira reprimida, ¿no? Mira que acusar al asombroso yo de cosas poco asombrosas es una falta muy grave. Kesesese~ –a Roderich le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo, ¡Lo que faltaba! Su risa también era molesta. –¿A qué payaso viniste a contratar, Henry?

El mencionado solo suspiró algo cansado, pues conocía la actitud del albino y sabía que ninguno admitiría que tenía la culpa, aunque era bastante obvio que el que causo todo ese disgusto fue Gilbert.

–¡SÍ! ¿A qué persona vino a contratar? Yo en su lugar lo despedía de una vez, ¡Por descarado! –a Gilbert ese golpe bajo le dolió, así que se defendió de la mejor forma que sabía.

–¡Wow! Espera, señorito, si tu eres el descarado aquí, culpar a todos por tus tonterías es algo no asombroso. Además, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? ¡Ni siquiera mi abuelo habla tan anticuado! Y vaya que ya tiene sus años.

–Eso solo muestra que vienes de una familia inculta y… ¡Cretina! –Ok, esto estaba pasando a asuntos más personales, porque nadie insultaba su familia y salía ileso después.

–¡Ya estuvo! ¡Vuelve a repetir aquello, señorito! Y verás como el grandioso Ore-sama te pone en tu lugar.

–Bien, me temó que ya es suficiente –Henry agarró a Gilbert de un brazo cuando le noto intenciones de golpear al chico nuevo y lo aventó un poco lejos, solo unos pasos. –¡Gil, ve a ponerte tu equipo de protección y a marcar en la tarjeta que ya llegaste! Yo me encargo de… esto. –A mala gana el albino tuvo que aceptar aquella propuesta, pues ese era su jefe y no quería ser despedido por culpa de un… señorito gay.

–Lo que digas –le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Roderich antes de alejarse de ahí.

–Escucha, chico, eres el nuevo, ¿no? –empezó inmediatamente una vez que Gilbert estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como escuchar.

–Pues, señor, verá… –Roderich se ajustó los lentes, mientras pensaba como proseguir para defender su nombre.

–No son necesarias las explicaciones, sé que él que está mal es Gilbert, pero… –de pronto tuvo toda la atención del joven austriaco quien lo miraba con ojos impacientes –No importa cuán cabreado estés con Beilschmidt, hay ciertas líneas que no debes cruzar con él… porque él es totalmente capaz de estrangularte sin importarle nada, ¿ok? –su superior lo rodeo con su brazo y lo estrujo hacia él. El aroma del cigarro era insoportable para Roderich, quien comenzó a toser sin poder detenerse.

–Si es así de pelig-…coff, coff… ¿Por qué sigue aqu-… coff, coff? –el hombre inhaló por completo todo lo que le quedaba a su cigarro y lo tiro al suelo para aplastarlo con la suela de su bota después.

–Mira, él necesita comer, como todos, por eso estoy aquí, por eso estas aquí. Y en realidad… Gilbert es inofensivo mientras no lo provoques, es una buena persona… muy en su interior – de pronto Roderich empezó a sentirse asfixiado con la cercanía que lo trataba aquel hombre. No es que fuera malo, pero él tenía una burbuja de espacio personal que debían respetar.

–Con todo el respeto del mundo, señor –dijo mientras disimuladamente se zafaba de su agarre –, usted no suena muy convencido de eso –Roderich miro hacia sus ropas y pronto se dio cuenta del desastre que estaba hecho.

–No importa realmente, mira, mejor olvidémonos de todo lo que pasó aquí, ¿sí? No le busques problemas al alemán albino y tu pellejo estará seguro, ¿te gusta esa idea? Ahora ve a hacer lo que le pedí a Beilschmidt hace rato, y pregúntale a los muchachos en que puedes ser útil.

Sin muchas ganas él fue a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Hasta le había prestado algo de ropa porque marcó la suya como 'inadecuada', y en cierta forma Roderich ya lo sabía, no era la primera vez que trabaja en lugares como ese. ¡Pero que la tierra se lo trague si algún día lo ven salir de su casa con harapos!

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ser de ayuda? –pregunto tímidamente a un grupo de hombres que estaban cargando columnas de hierro. Ellos en cambio le lanzaron un par de miradas lascivas que lo pusieron totalmente incomodo antes de contestar.

–Pues… –dijo uno de ellos.

–Tú eres el vástago que se tropezó con Gil, ¿cierto? –Roderich no se pudo sentir más indignado.

–¡Eso no es precisamente lo qu-…!

–¡Mírenlo, está muy delgado! Dudo que sirva aquí.

–Sí, en definitiva no es nada fuerte. ¡Y mira! Que piel tan blanca… y que manos tan más pequeñas –Roderich de pronto tuvo la necesidad de ocultar sus manos que eran señaladas con ningún tipo de discreción. Aparte, esos comentarios no eran muy amables… y eso que él estaba enfrente de ellos.

–Lo siento, chico, pero no tenemos trabajo para ti –Roderich torció la boca en disgusto.

–Oye, ¿eres gay? –el austriaco se puso totalmente rojo y alarmado.

–¡¿P-pero que clases de preguntas son esas?! –el tío que pregunto solo se encogió de hombros.

–Olvídalo –se detuvo para encender un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca con las manos sucias –¡Tal vez puedas ayudar a Gil! –Cambió drásticamente de tema –Él siempre hace todo solo. Y como son tan amigos… –se mofó, y sus insulsos amigos lo acompañaron.

–Yo… no creo… –¡Era oficial! ¡Ese era el peor día de su vida!

–Mira, niño aristocrático, es Beilschmidt o no hay trabajo, así de fácil. Y si no eres de ayuda… pues… ¡adiós, dinero! ¿Si entiendes? –Rod abrió y cerró la boca pensando en un comentario mordaz para responder, pero ocurrió, como en veces anteriores, que su cerebro estaba seco… de nuevo.

–Creo que pidió que le trajéramos un par de costales de cemento para la mezcla, ¿crees que puedes llevárselo tú, niño? –No tenía sentido pelear, ¿cierto?

–Me llamó Roderich –los hombres volvieron a reírse como si nunca hubieran escuchado nada tan gracioso –¡¿Q-qué… Porqué se están riendo?!

–Me llamó Roderich –lo imito uno con voz chillona y luego todos continuaron riendo.

–Se ve que es tío de clase, de esos que tienen todo peladito y en la boca –completo otro de ellos.

–¿Qué paso, ricachón, se te acabo la herencia? –Roderich apretó inconscientemente las manos hasta hacerlas un puño, usando tanta fuerza que los nudillos empezaron a hacérsele blancos.

–Bueno –habló otro de ellos que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo –, ¿Vas a hacer eso que te dijimos o no?

Roderich suspiró derrotado –Sí, ¿Dónde están los costales de cemento? –ese día lo habían humillado como nunca, no había desayunado, ya se había enemistado con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, se le había hecho tarde para ir a la construcción… Bueno, el ánimo de Rod ya estaba por los suelos.

Se tuvo que apoyar de una carretilla para poder llevar los dos sacos que le pedían, porque eran bastante pesados como para llevarlos en los hombros como sus demás compañeros robustos. Camino hacia el albino con la mirada fija en el suelo y aura cabizbaja. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Roderiche levanto su cabeza mostrándose orgulloso, lo que en ese momento no estaba. Pero el otro, en cambio de mostrarse aun molesto o agresivo, le regalo una de sus sonrisas que hicieron que a Roderich se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Lo que no mostro, por supuesto.

Ahí, a dos metros de distancia del albino, Roderich pudo entenderlo. Por primera vez en su vida acababa de conocer a alguien… y ya lo odiaba.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. SI les gustó háganmelo saber, para poder continuar esta historia. Se acepta de todo: consejos, críticas constructivas, pedidos, dinero (el poderoso dólar), en fin… Estaré esperando n.n

Me disculpó si has encontrado un error ortográfico.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, sé que tarde un poco, pero ya tengo el segundo capítulo listo y publicado para ustedes. Quiere decirles que estoy muy halagada porque tuve muy buenos reviews con el primer episodio, así que espero no decepcionarlos ni nada por el estilo, ojala la calidad del escrito vaya mejorando conforme pase el tiempo.

Creo que haré un par de aclaraciones, jeje. Bueno, primero que nada, puse a Antonio con Roderich porque, como algunas/os sabrán, en las páginas oficiales de Hetalia se menciona que ellos estuvieron casados, así que quiero aportar eso en este fic, solo como referencia y porque me podrá ser útil en el desarrollo de la historia más adelante. Y la historia del GerIta y el Spamano… creo que solo hare mención de ellos, me temo que para mis elaboradas ideas estos se desarrollarían más si tuvieran sus propias historias. Así que estoy empezando a diseñarlas y escribirlas, pero no las publicare hasta que este fic este avanzado, para no atorarme en las actualizaciones.

Me disculpo, de nuevo, por escribir muy lento. Pero esta entre las advertencias

* * *

**Adevertencias: **Relación hombre con hombre, Universo Alterno, malas palabras, algunas escenas fuertes… tal vez más adelante, no sé. Variación de longitud de capítulos, actualizaciones lentas, podría parecer algo fumado (?). Creo que es todo por ahora.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta serie no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son de la mente maestra de HimaruyaHidekaz. Tampoco hago esto para ganar dinero (es obvio, esta página no paga nada ¬¬).

* * *

**CONSTRUYENDO UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR.**

**Capitulo 2: Después de todo, no eres tan malo. **

Y ahí estaban, frente a frente. Roderich sabía que, aunque lo intentara, no podría apartar su vista de aquellos ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma.

–¿Seguirás mirándome, señorito, o piensas pasarme de una vez la espátula para colocar la mezcla en las paredes? –Roderich reaccionó, viendo el instrumento que le había pedido entre sus manos, pero tardo un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras.

–¡Oh, sí! Cuanto lo siento… –estiró su abrazo para que el otro pudiera cogerlo.

–Eres un incompetente, tardar 15 minutos en traerme una simple espátula –se quejó el albino, buscando solo hacerlo sentir mal, cosa que consiguió con suma facilidad.

–Lo que digas, igual… si contrataran a personas de calidad, tú, al igual que yo, tampoco estarías aquí –contraatacó fingiendo que el comentario no le había importado.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se habían conocido, y como si todo el mundo buscara ver como se destrozaban entre ellos, pronto los habían hecho un equipo de trabajo. Por supuesto que Roderich se había quejado, pero no había obtenido resultados tan positivos. En cambio, su nuevo compañero no recrimino en nada esta situación. Es más, hasta parecía aprovecharla, pues cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la usaba para insultarlo o hacerle bromas de muy mal gusto.

–Y… –abrió la boca sin pensarlo bien. Quizás por la incomodidad del silencio, y porque quería acallar su conciencia que le decía que estaba mal dejar a Gilbert con todo el trabajo, tal y como él había pedido, mientras él solo se quedaba ahí parado.

Para su pesar, Gilbert si lo había escuchado. Se detuvo en seco, estando aun encuclillas, con la espátula en una mano y el cemento al lado, a Roderich le pareció una posición bastante incómoda. El otro solo espero que él hablara, y se le notaba impaciente. El albino tenía un gesto de pocos amigos, aunque no pudo definir bien si se trataba de una mueca hecha para él, o si simplemente era efecto del sol que le pegaba en sus ojos.

–Amm… –Rod tragó saliva, encontrándose con la realidad de que no sabía que quería decir. Con la mayor rapidez que su cerebro pudo trabajar, pensó en un tema que tuviera relación con lo que sea que ellos hacían. Al cabo de unos segundos pareció encontrar algo que fuera más o menos útil –¿Qué estamos construyendo? –la pregunta empezó a bajar de tono cuando se dio cuenta lo ridícula que era la duda en realidad. Y era ridícula por que él, que estaba trabajando ahí, no tenía la más mínima idea.

Gilbert se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Roderich tragó saliva. Silencio. Luego… la carcajada de su compañero retumbo en sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir aun más idiota.

–¡Kesesese~! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto vale oro! ¡El señorito no sabe ni en que trabaja! –sus carcajadas llegaron a tal punto que, del esfuerzo que hacía, tuvo que poner sus manos en su estomago, pues le estaba doliendo por la falta de aire.

Gilbert empezó a hacer tal escándalo que muchos de los hombres que estaban trabajando en los alrededores se vieron en la necesidad de detenerse para ver qué era lo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera. Ante tal humillación, Roderich decidió que era suficiente.

–¡O-oye! Creo que ya está bien… por favor, detente. –pronto las mejillas de Rod empezaron a colorearse de un tono rojizo bastante vistoso. –Admito que eso es de estúpidos, pero, por favor, para… nos están viendo. Lo dije, soy un estúpido, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

Pero era inútil, porque una vez que Gilbert comenzaba a reírse le era imposible poder callarse. Su compañero no pudo haberse sentido más sobajado, realmente trabajar en ese lugar era lo peor que le estaba pasando en la que, ya de por sí, consideraba una vida absoluta de fracasos. En un intento desesperado por detenerlo le puso sus manos en su boca, tratando hacer que se callara, pero fue inútil, porque Gilbert rechazó esa acción con un manotazo demasiado fuerte.

–¡Detente! –gritó Roderich con el mismo volumen de voz que las carcajadas del albino, quizás un poco más alto. Una táctica que pronto prefirió no haber usado, porque ahora no solo tenía la atención de Gilbert hacia él, sino que tenía a todo el equipo de la constructora mirándolo también.

El silencio cayó de repente, tornando la situación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era, o al menos para Roderich. Nadie se movió, nadie hizo nada para apartar su vista del llamativo dúo que hacia escándalos hace unos segundos atrás, sus miradas eran entre curiosas y acusadoras, exigiendo una explicación o cualquier acción por parte de la pareja que aclarara cualquier duda.

Por suerte para Roderich, Gilbert solo sonrió y tomo la situación en sus manos.

–¿Qué ven, mariquitas? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¡Piérdanse, imbéciles! –una acción grotesca, no había manera de negar que esa forma de interferir si lo había sido, pero sin duda alguna también fue efectiva. Parecía un hombre distinto, uno con brillo de autoridad que le causo al austriaco un escalofrió en la espalda. –Que idiota estás, ¿sabes?

A Roderich le costó una milésima de segundo comprender que era a él a quien hablaba ahora. Pero cuando pudo despejar su mente solo pudo asentir con lentitud, y es que tenía razón, y no había palabras en esta vida ni en la siguiente que podría usar en su propia defensa.

–Se supone que estamos haciendo una escuela. Esto –señalo a lo que parecía cemento–, esto es hormigón, se supone que armaremos una estructura delgada previa, antes de alzar las verdaderas paredes del edificio.

–Y-ya sé lo que es, Obaka-san. –se permitió a sí mismo mentir, solo para salvaguardar un poco del orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban, aunque ya estaban un tanto demacrados. Gilbert le lanzo una mirada retadora, pero no volvió a carcajearse como lo había hecho antes.

–¿En serio? Pues entonces me sorprendes, porque ni siquiera tienes conciencia de lo que te rodea. Creo que ni siquiera sabes dónde vives. –Gilbert se paró de la incómoda posición en la que estaba, y se sobo un poco la espalda, pues estaba un poco lastimada por los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hacia cada día en su trabajo diario. Rod suspiró de manera disimulada, le causaba un poco de ansias verlo en cuclillas, sintiendo lo que puede definirse como 'empatía'.

–Ignorare tu insulto, sería infantil discutir todo el día sobre mi 'inutilidad'.

–¿Sí?, yo lo definiría como 'retraso mental', pero como te sientas más a gusto, a me da igual llamarlo como sea. –Roderich se acomodó la montura de sus lentes, colocándola sutilmente por sobre el puente de su respingada nariz, y bufó molesto ante aquel agravio, pero, como había dicho, no respondió con ningún comentario mordaz.

Gilbert no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se estiro, intentando acomodarse algo en su cuerpo, y fingió que el austriaco no existía, algo que deseaba con fuerzas. Era ridículo pensar que ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y darse cuenta que aún no habían comenzado nada del trabajo. Bueno, tenían la mezcla, eso era algo.

La graba bajo sus pies comenzó a sonar, señal característica de que alguien se les acercaba. De seguro era su jefe que quería hablar con ellos, un chismoso debió haberle contado que se la pasaron riéndose y que no tenían avances. Sonrió ante la oportunidad que tenía de cabrear a alguien más en ese día, y es que tenía un gran repertorio de frases sarcásticas que soltar ese día. El sonido era pesado, desganado, como si prácticamente estuvieran arrastrando los pies; el señorito también lo noto, por lo que pudo ver, pues sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo.

–¡Beilschmidt! –sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo en realidad, ¿Por qué supo que iba ser su apellido el que iba a gritar para anunciarse? ¡Oh, sí! Era porque siempre era así. Gilbert se sintió orgulloso de él mismo. –¿Me puedes explicar porque estas bromeando como si estuvieras en una fiesta de té con tus comadres, en lugar de estar haciendo lo que te pedí?

–¿Ah?, ah, eres tu Henry, por un momento te confundí con Santa Claus con esa camisa roja tuya, y es que ambos tienen la misma barriga…–el hombre soltó un quejido cansando, tal vez un chasqueo de lenguas, pero no dijo nada– ¿Es nueva?

–Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, muchacho, porque estas en problemas. –Roderich volteo a ver a su compañero con cierto horror, ¿Cómo podía ofender a sus superiores tan tranquilo?, aun peor, ¿Cómo podía salir ileso de aquello?, ¡¿Dónde estaban las reprimendas?!, ¡¿Dónde estaba la justicia aquí?!, si se tratara de él siendo así de impertinente ya lo hubieran despedido, de eso estaba seguro.

–Tsk, estás perdiendo tu toque, viejo, ¡Si te acabo de lanzar un halago~!

–¿En qué forma que me digas gordo representa un halago, Beilschmidt? –Gilbert cambio su gesto burlón a uno ofendido. Roderich solo era un espectador en todo esto.

–¿Quién te llamo gordo? ¡Yo no lo hice!, ¿Verdad, Rod~? –en cuento se sintió mencionado prácticamente palideció, luego enrojeció de vergüenza y tartamudeo un par de incoherencias sin saber que decir realmente. Pero fue tomado poco en cuenta porque Gilbert continúo con lo suyo. –Todo lo contrario, yo te llame Santa Claus por tu buena cara, bonachona y amable.

Roderich quería morir. No es que le incumbiera cualquier tipo de problema que involucrara al albino, pero era tanta pena que sentía, y lo peor de todo es que era ajena. Esa es la peor de las vergüenzas.

El hombre vaciló un poco antes de decidir ignorarlo por completo.

–Sí, como sea, ¿Por qué no estás trabajando? –Gilbert fruncido la boca mientras fingía pensar en una buena respuesta, y decimos fingir porque su actuación no era nada convincente. Por supuesto, esa era la intención.

–Pues… la verdad estaba entrenando al novatillo, ¿sabes? –esa chispa de superioridad brilló en sus ojos, y Roderich supo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

–¿Entrenando… al novatillo? –repitió sus palabras, obviamente no creía en esa versión.

–Sí, es tan hilarante~, ¿Lo crees, Henry? Al parecer no sabe leer planos, ¡no tenía conocimiento de que estábamos construyendo una escuela! –la manera en que dijo aquello fue tan dramática, que hizo sentir a Roderich más tonto de lo que ya sabía que era.

–¿De verdad? –el hombre le siguió la corriente. En ningún momento volteó a ver a Roderich, quien lo agradeció mentalmente, pues estaba más rojo que un… tomate. ¡Rayos, eso sonó a algo que diría Antonio!

–Sí, pero ya me encargue de darle un tutorial personalizado.

–Ya veo, –el tono sarcástico salió inmediatamente de su boca, al parecer estaba algo acostumbrado a lidiar con la actitud difícil del albino–pues como veo que son tan buenos amigos, ¿Qué les parece si se vuelven una pareja de trabajo? –los acercó a él, estrechándolos por los hombres mientras los sostenía en un fuerte abrazo no deseado. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Gilbert.

–¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! –si Roderich no hubiera estado igual de impactado se estaría burlando en esos instantes del tonto de su compañero. Pero simplemente en esos momentos eso no le parecía nada gracioso.

–Lo que oíste, no estás sordo. Creo que eso te encantará, ¿no? Ahora ponte a trabajar antes que decida despedirte. –al fin los liberó, Roderich sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Luego, un golpe en la espalda, nada fuerte, lo hizo voltear. Era su jefe que le daba un par de palmadas. –Lo siento, chico.

–Yo…–se disculpaba, o sea, que él sabía a qué clase de tortura lo sometía, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué no veía que él era una víctima en todo esto? Iba a replicar, pero las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta. Y Gilbert… ¿Por qué él tampoco hacía nada? Le dirigió una mirada exasperada, buscando un poco de apoyo, tenía de deshacer el mal que había hecho. Pero el albino no hizo nada.

El sujeto llamado Henry, que también era su jefe, se fue sin más escrúpulos, ni remordimiento. Los dejó a ellos dos solos, con la palabra en la garganta, porque ni siquiera había llegado a la boca. Y ambos se voltearon a ver, entre confundidos y enojados, todo era culpa de ese alemán ruidoso. Él tenía la culpa de todo, de su primer mal día en el trabajo, de las burlas de sus nuevos compañeros, de su espantosa vida, de su ruptura con Antonio… Ok, quizás no de todo, pero su presencia tampoco mejoraba nada. De algo si estaba seguro, tenía que encontrar la manera de romper ese castigo que les habían impuesto a ambos, porque él lo había provocado.

–Sabes que lo que nos pide es… imposible, ¿verdad? –Gilbert volteó a verlo en cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios, y tenía el ceño fruncido, como sabiendo que pensaba el castaño.

–No es mi culpa… no del todo, tu cometiste la idiotez que me provoco risa y trajo su gordo trasero hasta acá.

–¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Por qué te reíste para empezar? ¿Para qué lo retabas? Nada de esto pasaría si te supieras comportar. –Roderich se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo algo de frio… ¿o era nerviosismo? Ya no estaba seguro. Solo sabía que la mirada que le dirigía Gilbert estaba cargada de odio y furia asesina.

–¡¿Cómo esperas que no me ría con tu estupidez creciente?! Es como pedir que los políticos dejen de mentir. Y si tanto te molesta, ve y quéjate tú, ¿no? Yo no soy sirviente de nadie, principito.

–¿Principito? ¡A quien crees que le estás hablando, neandertal! Y si te estoy pidiendo que vayas tú, es porque tú eres él culpable, obviamente. –Lo estaba cabreando, se veía, tenía que detenerse. Peor no lo haría, no porque no lo notara, sino porque simplemente no podía contenerse cuando sentía esos ojos rubís retarle.

–¡No me ataques con palabras que no entiendo! "Nendertal", ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?–¡Por dios! Ese hombre era la ignorancia hecha persona.

–Es Ne**a**ndertal. ¡Y significa hombre mono, primitivo y sin cerebro!

–El 'sin cerebro' serás tú, porque no sabías que estábamos construyendo. Vaya se creé mucho porque conoce palabras que nadie más usa, pero no sabe en que trabaja. –dijo lo último para él mismo, pero con la intención de que Roderich oyera, lo cual consiguió fácilmente.

–¡Cállate! –eleva el tono de voz sin saber que más aportar o decir a esa pelea absurda. Esquiva la mirada de las orbes rojas que la buscan, fingiendo que ve algo más interesante enfrente de él, aunque solo se trate de otro obrero que le dirige un par de gestos lascivos, los cuales ignora completamente.

–Mejor olvidémonos de esto y sigamos trabajando, por favor. Lo que pides es imposible, ya está hecho, así será de ahora en adelante y así se queda. –sin agregar más Gilbert vuelve al trabajo. No espera ninguna otra acción por parte del músico, tampoco desea que haga nada, él se guía mejor solo.

Roderich sigue manteniendo su mirada en un punto vació del panorama. Fingiendo que no lo escuchó mientras analiza detenidamente sus palabras. Son dolorosas, pero ciertas. Su destino ya estaba sellado, y a pesar de que era malo, la idea de que puede ser mucho peor no deja de cruzarle por la mente. Era verdad, podría estar trabajando cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los albañiles que lo acusaron de gay y que no dejaban de molestarlo cada vez que lo veían solo. Cosa que por supuesto no eran más que calumnias, él era muy delicado con ese tema, y le gustaba establecer desde el principio que sus preferencias eran bisexuales. Al menos Gilbert lo trataba con más respeto, no se metía en su vida personal ni nada más, solo lo molestaba en la jornada donde trabajaban juntos y, al sonar el timbre de salida, volvían a ser unos completos extraños.

Sería realmente difícil convivir con él, lo odiaba, esa información era correcta, pero no era tan mala persona, solo alguien tosca e ignorante, pero con un par de principios. Tal vez si lograban congeniar un poco más y lograba hacer que el alemán se calmará, posiblemente les quitaran la sanción. Y si no era así, al menos podrían tener una convivencia más armoniosa.

Roderich decidió ir lento, pero seguro. –Sé que no comenzamos con el pie derecho el primer día que nos conocimos, Beilschmidt, pero como veo que nos han arrinconado a depender mutuamente… creo que… –no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, realmente tuvo que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de poder continuar–…que, quizás, deberíamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y…

Aun no se dignaba a voltearlo a ver, lo que facilitaba las cosas, pues si viera lo sonrojado que estaba sería peor para Roderich.

–¿Fingir llevarnos bien? –completó con tono ingenuo, aunque podía verse en su cara que más bien se trataba de sarcasmo.

–No. Mejor dicho, llevarnos bien, no solo fingirlo. ¿Tú que dices? –Roderich maldijo en su mente, ¿Qué acaso esta persona no podía ver los enormes esfuerzos que sacaba de su persona para convivir con él? ¿Qué acaso no veía que le desagradaba tanto la idea como a él? Gilbert Beilschmidt era totalmente opuesto a las personas con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Obviamente obtuvieron crianzas distintas, vidas distintas y, por consecuencia, maneras de pensar y actuar distintas. Maneras que a él le desagradaban con solo verlas de lejos.

–¿Que qué digo? Que es la idea… más estúpida que he escuchado. Mira, cosas como "primeras impresionas" son decisivas, y no se borran fácilmente, nadie puede decidir quién le agrada y quien no, son cosas que se dan, y si no se dan bien pues ¿Qué se puede hacer? Forzar la situación solo lo empeorara. Solo mantengamos el contacto al mínimo y ya verás cómo salimos vivos de está.

No sabía si era porque él tampoco estaba muy convencido de la idea que se le había ocurrido, o porque simplemente Gilbert uso un lenguaje más o menos decente, pero por un momento le pareció completamente razonable lo que decía. ¡No! Debía mantenerse firme, después de todo él lo sugirió, ¿no?

–Estás totalmente equivocado. La primera impresión podrá ser importante, más no decisiva, hay una historia detrás de cada persona que explica porque actuaron o porque son así. Además, las personalidades no se pueden conocer con solo convivir por unos quince minutos. Las personalidades son complejas, hechas a bases de experiencias que haya tenido el sujeto. La actitud se forma con los hechos que pasaron en el día, que nos pueden poner contentos o de mal humor, y esa es, usualmente, la cara que vemos de esa persona en el momento de la "primera impresión". –Dijo todo esto de corrido, sin darse la oportunidad ni siquiera de respirar, y Gilbert lo observaba bastante perplejo. Parecía que estaba en un debate, ¡Parecía que estaba en la escuela!... o que buscaba algo más con él, la verdad no estaba seguro.

–¡Oye, eso fue… bastante inspirador y eso! Pero… seré franco contigo, mocoso, ¿sí? Yo no necesito… toda esa mierda de "quiero ser tu amigo", "solo quiero ayudar", "se supone que somos un equipo", ¿sí? Me manejo mejor solo, me gusta estar solo, soy yo, ¿sí? Soy así. Y, la verdad es, que no me caes bien. No necesito saber tu inspiradora historia de inspiración ni nada esas madres porque, simplemente, no me interesa, ¿ok? Vine a ganar mi dinero, y eso es todo, espero que quede claro.

Gilbert sonaba tan severo, parecía la persona más sabia del mundo ahora. ¿Por qué le estaba hallando a todo lo que decía algún sentido esta vez? ¿Era el tono serio en que lo decía? ¿La mirada de asesino serial, tal vez? Lo que sea que fuese, sobaja a Roderich, ahora se sentía como un total idiota y, quizás, tal vez, ojala no, sí lo fuera.

.

.

.

El timbre de la hora del lonche sonó, y un suspiro masivo se escuchó por todo el terreno de la constructora. Gilbert aventó el casco sin importarle donde cayera y corrió hacia la calle, gritando cosas sobre la hermosa libertad y tonterías similares. Roderich, por otra parte, no mostro tanta prisa.

Sí, tenía hambre. Sí, ya quería sentarse en un lugar con sombra y descansar. Pero él nunca consideró apropiado lucir tan infantil. Así que, mientras se deshacía de todo su equipo con su tranquilidad característica, un par de hombres aprovecharon la oportunidad para irlo a atosigar un poco. El austriaco nota su presencia muy tarde, cuando levanta la mirada ya se encuentran peligrosamente cerca. Decide ignorarlos, creé que si tiene una actitud cortante dejaran de fastidiarlo, justo como su mami aconsejo alguna vez cuando él iba en primaria. ¿Lo malo? Eso no era primaria, y obviamente eso no los alejaría.

Dejó un casco a un lado suyo y tomo su lonche entre sus manos, no quiso entablar contacto visual con los hombres que lo empezaron a rodear. Uno, dos, tres, los pudo contar, y estaban posicionados en partes estratégicas para cortar sus rutas de escape.

–¿Se les ofrece algo? –sonó obviamente molesto, pero aun así no se veía en él la fuerza necesaria para confrontarlos.

–Pues, de hecho, sí. Y creo que tú puedes ayudarnos con eso~. –su tono era una mezcla entre lo sádico y el deseo. Una combinación que asqueó a Roderich.

–¿Ah sí? –se hizo el desentendido, fingiendo una inocencia que ya había perdido desde el momento que se volvió adulto y experimento la vida real. No preguntó el cómo, eso sería adelantar su sentencia de muerte por mucho.

–Sí. –continuo otro de ellos, uno fornido, algo viejo y con una barba muy abundante, más no larga. –¿Te han dicho que eres muy lindo? –al decir eso recibió un codazo por parte del primero que habló.

–¿Disculpe?– sus manos empezaron a sudar, y no solo ellas, su frente también, y también tembló ligeramente.

–Lo que mi amigo quiso decir fue, que no has pasado desapercibido desde tu llegada.

–Es un poco inusual ver… hombres como tú en lugares como este. –dijo el tercero, uno rubio, joven, con dientes un poco descuidados, y nada atractivo en sí.

–¿Hombres como yo? Me temó que no entiendo. –Oh, por supuesto que entendía, pero entre más platica les hiciera más tiempo tendría a su favor.

–Sí, ya sabes, piel nívea, ojos violetas, muy finos… –el hombre de la barba hizo una pausa para ver si Rod había captado las indirectas. Él solo frunció el ceño.

–Eso lo comprendo, pero aun así, yo soy un hombre como todos los demás. Dos ojos, dos orejas, una boca… –podría seguir todo el día, pero entre más avanzaba la conversación más lo acorralaban, y empezaba a acabárseles las ideas de como esquivarlos. –En sí, soy un ser humano ordinario, no sé por qué tanta sorpresa.

–Pues… eres la clase de hombre que resulta… atractivo para las mujeres.

–Y también para algunos hombres, ¿sabes? –el aire se le cortó de repente. Necesitaba espacio, y lo necesitaba ahora, sentía que se asfixiaba. ¡¿Qué le había dicho aquel sujeto?! Realmente sabía lo que buscaban, pero esperaba que no fueran demasiado directos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, tenía que decir algo, y lo tenía que decir ya.

–¿Ah… sí? Pues… es muy amable de su parte, gracias. –carraspeó un poco, sin saber que más agregar. Ellos se acercaron más a él, ¡Que descarados!

–Y, dime, ¿Qué haces tan solito comiendo por aquí? –ese tipo de comentario le hubiera hecho sonrojar viniendo de una bella dama o de Antonio, pero no de alguien como ellos, que eran grotescos, que olían a cigarro, sudor y suciedad, que solo querían una cosa… y la querían de él.

–Amm… hm… pues yo… a mí me gusta así, estar solo, caballeros. –se estaba poniendo nervioso, clara señal que estaba en la misma sintonía que ellos, o sea, sabía que querían. Y ellos sabían que él los comprendía, ya no había caso darle vueltas al asunto.

–¿En serio? Pues nosotros creemos que te haría bien un poco de… buena compañía~ –que alguien tuviera piedad de él, se estaba sintiendo mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Eso había sonado tan asqueroso.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión, sí. Pero gracias por sus preocupaciones. –el que parecía líder, alias el que habló primero, lo acorralo recargando un brazo a su lado, prácticamente dejándolo entre él y la pared. Un destello egocéntrico destelló en sus ojos.

–Oye, creo que entiendes a la perfección lo que tratamos de decirte, dulzura, así que, ¿para qué nos hacemos, eh? No tiene caso. –Roderich se removió en su lugar, buscando una manera de escapar, pero era imposible con el poco espacio que le habían dejado.

–Ustedes son los que… no entienden aquí, –comenzó mientras hacía lo imposible por alejar su cara de aquel sujeto. Su aliento lo repugnaba, cosa que no trataba de ocultar –pero yo no deseo tratar con ustedes de esa forma… si es de la misma forma que estamos hablando, por supuesto, así que, por favor, déjenme tranquilo.

Mantener la compostura costaba más de lo que creía, ¿cómo se salvaría de aquello?

–Dame un beso, dulzura. –los amigos de aquel tipo se rieron de Roderich, quien lo miró con cara llena de horror, suplicándole prácticamente con aquella expresión que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Ante aquel atentado en contra de su persona, Roderich se vio obligado a ser violento. Así que, con todas sus fuerzas, hizo la cabeza para adelante, dándole un cabezazo que lo hizo retrocedes hacía atrás y le abrió una herida.

El hombre chilló de dolor, sus amigos lo miraron hechos una furia. El rubio lo golpeo en el estómago como un castigo por aquella acción, lo que lo hizo doblarse al piso por falta de aire. Una vez ahí empezó a patearlo, Rod tuvo que hacerse un ovillo para defender un poco sus órganos vitales. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

–¡Dale duro a ese bastardo! Que aprenda una lección. –se quejó el hombre que tenía sometido al castaño momentos atrás.

–¿Cómo es posible que te sacara sangre con un simple golpe?

–¡Cállate! ¡Así está bien, aléjate, tampoco queremos arruinarle su bello rostro! –los golpes cesaron, tal y como lo oyó, pero aun así se negó a cambiar de posición. Un peso se puso sobre de él y fue cuando no tuvo más opción que reaccionar, solo para encontrar al mismo agresor de antes, esta vez sobre él, dispuesto a tomarlo por las malas.

–¡Quítese! –gritó mientras volvía a pelear por su dignidad. Se sacudía, lo apartaba con sus manos, pero era inútil, ese hombre lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza.

–¡Quédate quieto! –el maldito lo tomo de las muñecas, y se las puso por sobre la cabeza. A su vez se sentó en su regazó, impidiendo que Roderich pudiera utilizar las piernas. Acomodado de esa manera, no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse.

–¡Déjeme ir, maldición! ¡Pedazo de animal, hijo de puta! –la lluvia de insultos comenzó, y poco importaron la etiqueta y los buenos modales.

–¡Jajaja! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Miren, el estirado dice malas palabras! –señalo uno de ellos, pero ninguno de los otros dos se rio con él.

–¡Déjeme ir, ahora! –la desesperación y el miedo estaban pudiendo con él, ¡Maldición! No lloraría, no lo haría.

Una mano empezó a deslizarse por sobre su playera hasta su pantalón, otra seguía sujetándolo de las muñecas. Una vez ahí buscó el cierre, con la clara intención de desabrocharlo. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Roderich, todas relacionadas con su orgullo, su honor y lo cobarde que había sido. Y, de repente, la imagen de una persona se coló entre ellos. Pensó en Gilbert y como deseaba que él viniera a salvarlo, solo pensó en eso y no le importo nada más.

–¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien, por favor! –se agitó con fuerza, de nuevo, en otro intento vago de liberarse que no tuvo resultados positivos.

–Cállate, dulzura, que aquí nadie te puede oír. –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y sus labios susurraron un pequeño "por favor" que no pudo pronunciar.

El camino de graba empezó a sonar. Pasos apresurados que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Roderich no estaba en la posición de ver nada a su alrededor, pero pudo oír un golpe sordo que hizo caer un cuerpo al suelo. Y, esa voz, esa voz que nunca creyó que se alegraría de oír.

–¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN, BASTARDOS?! –Roderich fue liberado rápidamente, no porque hayan entrado en razón, sino porque sabían lo que significaba que hubieran sido descubiertos. Tenían que silenciar a Gilbert, lo cual no era tarea fácil.

–¡Hey, Beilschmidt, no hagamos drama de esto!, ¿vale? Digo, nadie tiene que saberlo, y tu silencio será bien remunerado. –Gilbert les lanzo la mirada más cabreada de todas, y luego centró su atención en Roderich. Sus ojos y mejillas tenían signos de las lágrimas que había derramado en el momento de pánico, y su ropa era un desastre. Su labio inferior temblaba, y ni siquiera había hecho esfuerzo alguno en levantarse, a pesar de que ya lo habían soltado.

–¡VAN A PAGAR ESO, MALDITOS IDIOTAS! –y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó a golpear al líder. Por supuesto, en cuanto vieron este agravio, sus amigos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y fueron a ayudarle para quitarle a Gilbert de encima.

Eran tres contra uno. Era tan injusto… pero aun así Gilbert les ofrecía una tremenda pelea. Se quitaba a uno de encima, golpeaba a otro en el estómago al mismo tiempo, y para mantenerlos entretenidos les lanzaba tierra a los ojos. A él casi ni lo tocaban, pero si recibió sus buenos puñetazos.

Esa pelea se extendió tanto que, para el momento en que alguien más lo noto y fue a calmarlos, ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo. Los tres atacantes estaban sentenciados, en cuanto sus demás compañeros se les unieron, Gilbert les dijo inmediatamente lo que había pasado, aunque no conto muchos detalles, esos "se los daría al hombre gordo en privado".

Todo era tan rápido, el castaño lo veía como si se tratara de una película sin sonido. Cuando lo ayudaron a levantarse, cuando Gilbert se fue seguido de esos tipos… no pudo reaccionar aun después de que todos se fueron de manera tan inesperada como cuando llegaron.

Uno de los obreros intento calmar a Roderich en lo que venía su salvador. Éste se negó a hablar de lo que sea que hubiera acontecido minutos atrás. Estaba tan traumado que ni siquiera se inmuto en que estaba hecho un desastre; su ropa desarreglada y sucia, y sus lentes un poco chuecos.

Solo quería ver a Gilbert.

.

.

.

Todo aquel que lo conociera diría que era fácil hacerlo enojar, buscarle bronca a Gilbert no era algo que fuera complejo. Él se cabreaba con quien fuera, por lo que fuera, pero nunca lo vieron tan salido como hace unos cuantos momentos. Realmente quería fulminar a aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Se ocuparon de dos de los más fornidos trabajadores para mantenerlo alejado de ellos.

Sí antes creían que sus ojos rojos eran similares a la sangre, en ese estado tan frenético realmente se veían sangrientos. Se había puesto tan loco que empezó a hablar con su lengua materna, y para quienes piensan que tener un vocablo altisonante en ingles suena mal, es que no han oído esos mismos insultos en alemán. Y vaya que él acento alemán los hace sonar aun peor.

Cuando pidieron explicaciones de su actitud él no se molestó en ser discreto. Dijo lo que tenía que decir, que esos tres atacaron a Roderich, pero no dio más detalles de que vio o cómo fue que lo sometieron. Solo empezó a gritar como loco que quería hablar con el jefe, y así se lo concedieron. Pero eran tres argumentos contra el suyo, si quería que le creyeran –porque nadie más había estado ahí cuando ocurrió –necesitaba el testimonio de Roderich, pero este aun no podía hablar, y Gilbert lo comprendió.

Solo pudieron suspender a esos tipos por una semana hasta que Roderich diera su versión de los hechos, mientras no se podía hacer nada más. Era ridículo, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Estaban en la escuelita? Bien, estaban construyendo una, pero eso era demasiado.

Gilbert suspiró mientras intentaba relajar los músculos. Henry le prohibió volver a trabajar hasta que se calmara, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba cabreado. Cabreado. Cabreado.

–¡H-Hey! –llamarón su atención, a lo que él volteó. Se trataba de Roderich, quien lo miraba con ojos rojos por el llanto de hace rato, y estaba rojo, bastante rojo. Debía sentirse patético en esos instantes. –¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

–Adelante. –su voz sonó más ronca de lo que quería, producto de gritar como loco. Se aclaró un poco la garganta. Roderich tomo asiento a su lado.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir ahora? ¿Tenía que decir algo?

–Yo solo… –perfecto, él habló primero, y Gilbert lo escuchó atento. –yo solo quería… agradecerte, de verdad, por ayudarme… hace rato. Y-yo no sé qué viste, pero te aseguró que yo nunca…

–Hey, está bien, no fue nada, ¿Estas bien? ¿Esos bastardos no alcanzaron a… ya sabes, a…? –¡Rayos, hablar de eso era sumamente difícil!

–N-no, no, no me alcanzaron a hacer más de lo que… bueno, de lo hicieron cuando llegaste.–en ningún momento pudo mantener la mirada, sus ojos bailaban por todo el lugar buscando en que posarse. Gilbert supuso que, si para él era difícil, para Roderich debía ser sumamente embarazoso.

–Eso es bueno. –todo se mantuvo en silencio después de ese comentario, la verdad no querían hablar más del tema, era demasiado fresco, demasiadas emociones aun guardadas en el pecho. –Tendrás que contar tu versión si quieres que ellos… que ellos reciban su merecido.

–Lo sé. –afirmó un poco cortante.

–Perfecto.

–¿Cuándo van a…?

–¿Volver? El viejo Henry les dio una semana, tienes hasta entonces para afrontarlos.

Roderich soltó un ligero "Ah" de entendimiento, no contesto nada más. Por supuesto que tendría que confrontarlos, él era un adulto, y los adultos encaran sus problemas. Pero estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que prefería no hacerlo. Y ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba aterrado, una semana le parecía tan poco tiempo para recuperarse, pero tendría que hacerlo, porque ellos se lo merecían. Merecían ser abruptamente humillados como lo habían hecho con él.

Pero… ¿Y si decidían vengarse después? Ese tipo de gente es peligrosa.

–No te preocupes, –dijo Gilbert como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento– no te dejare solo, ¿ok? Deja que el gran Ore-sama se encargue de esto. –la sonrisa del albino volvió, se veía encantador a pesar de tener ahora el labio partido, producto de la pelea, y pronto se pareció al fastidioso hombre que tanto odiaba Roderich. Esa era buena señal.

–Gra-gracias. –¿Qué más podía decirle?: ¿Qué se equivocó respecto a él y que en realidad era un buen sujeto?, ¿Qué lo estimaba por lo que había hecho y que estaba en deuda?, ¿Qué necesitaba que lo confortaran después de lo pasado? No, nada de eso, solo le había salvado el pellejo y algún día se lo compensaría, no con frases cursis, sino con algún hecho que ocurrirá a su tiempo, por supuesto. Además, ¿acaso no había sido él el que había dicho que no le interesaban esas… ¿esas qué?... ¡Oh sí!... esas mierdas de hacer amigos?

–Bueno, mocoso. Creo que ya me siento mejor y puedo ir a trabajar. –Gilbert se desperezó y bostezó. –Tú deberías irte a casa, ¿no crees?

–No creo, yo… lo que pasó no fue tan terrible como para… –el alemán se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse.

–¿Y quién dijo que era por lo sucedido? Simplemente no te ocupo aquí, trabajo mejor solo. Kesesese~.

–¡O-oye, eso es muy impertinente, Obaka-san! –Gilbert ignoro aquel comentario y, poniéndose su casco con una alegría envidiable y que pocos podrían volver a tener después de un enojo como el que él que se llevó, se fue a trabajar, dejando a Roderich atrás.

El austriaco se quedó un tiempo más sentado. Analizando. Reflexionando. Y haciendo otras cosas que terminaran en "ando". Realmente había conocido una parte del albino que nunca creyó que él tendría, por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que su perspectiva de él haya mejorado, pero al menos cambió en algo.

Gilbert Beilschmidt podía ser humilde y proteger a sus amigos. Tenía principios, buena moral… y un poco de empatía.

**Después de todo, no era tan malo. **

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Quiero decirles que si me dejan un review podrían inspirarme más a continuar. Así que, por favor, no sean tímidos y denme sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho n.n

Y aquí se vale de todo: críticas constructivas, algunos halagos~ (aunque no soy digna de tanto), consejos, sugerencias, ideas, datos que tal vez puedan servirme, un poco de dinero (el poderoso dólar), entre otros.

Me disculpo de antemano si has hallado un error ortográfico.

ATTE: BlackButterfly34~


End file.
